vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
135204-stay-with-wildstar-we-can-win-this-fight
Content ---- ---- ---- Being negative towards the game or the staff wont get you in any faster, but being positive won't either. :P I am a middle ground person, but I do believe right now, white knights do this game more harm than good. Carbine needs to know how damaging this is to their reputation. The forums being a mess, are a good thing IMO. Edited October 1, 2015 by DarkWombat | |} ---- Nobody likes a negative Nancy... | |} ---- ---- You better RP that character properly or I'm going to be salty over a missed opportunity! | |} ---- Do you honestly think that the employees at Carbine do not know what a mess they are in or how this is negatively impacting the game and the potential player base??? Your suggestion of the forums being a mess is a good thing is similar to telling the crowd standing around the house fire to throw more gasoline on it so the fireman spraying it down can see it better. While I think that it is perfectly fine for people to discuss the issues with the rollout and express their feelings in a productive manner, I see little good coming out of this other than some possible relief of frustration for those venting. Carbine is neck deep in putting out fires and if we want to do something really productive to help them, read the communication links regarding the issues and if you find something not being discussed or worked on, make a post under the bug section of the forum. Edited October 1, 2015 by Gaber | |} ---- ---- Overly optimistic people hate realistic people. | |} ---- ---- I always wanted to be a nurse, yay! Thanks Wildstar! | |} ---- Your analogy is not valid. The gasoline analogy only works if we had access to the servers and could make them worse, having a direct influence on them doing their jobs. This is a forum, we cannot disrupt what they are doing like pouring gasoline on a fire. I do agree with your last point though, if people find something, post it, it could help. | |} ---- The beginning was June 3, 2014. Just saying. | |} ---- I suppose that's a perspective I haven't considered. Not sure if I'd personally say the state of the forums is a good thing but I do see your point. | |} ---- i mean Wildstar Reloaded xD. | |} ---- ---- You misunderstood the analogy as the reference wasn't about making the server issues worse, it was referring to your statement "Carbine needs to know how damaging this is to their reputation. The forums being a mess, are a good thing" Carbine is well aware that there are major issues and that these issues are damaging and I have no doubt from a business perspective that they are working around the clock to fix the issues as quickly as they can. Carbine does not need you to pour more gasoline on the situation (making the forums a mess) to become aware that an issue exists- they are already spraying down that huge fire. Edited October 1, 2015 by Gaber | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Here is your quote again. Don't quote what I said beforehand. The quote and analogy was yours, not mine. And dont re-write it now to make it look better: Your suggestion of the forums being a mess is a good thing is similar to telling the crowd standing around the house fire to throw more gasoline on it so the fireman spraying it down can see it better. That is a poor analogy, sorry it is. | |} ---- ---- I just took the time to explain it a second time and you still do not get it. Go back and re-read my original post a few times and maybe it will eventually sink in. Great analogy even if it is over your head. sorry it is | |} ---- Okay lets break this down. The analogy was not about making the server issues worse but it was referring to my statement. So your analogy was about my statement??? Okay sure, yes Carbine already knows how damaging it is, yeah. I will give you that. But HOW you wrote your ORIGINAL analogy, it was worded that it could very easily be interpreted how I did. You made it sound like negative threads directly pour gasoline onto the situation, meaning the server issue. Of course you corrected yourself later. No need to get salty and insulting by the way. | |} ---- I will give it one more try. I quoted you saying "Carbine needs to know how damaging this is to their reputation. The forums being a mess, are a good thing IMO" and presented the analogy that making a messy forum so Carbine knows how damaging this is to them is like throwing gasoline on a burning house WHILE the fireman have hoses on it. The point was and still is.... Carbine IS aware of the major issues they have on their hands, they ARE aware that people are upset, they ARE aware that this impacts them negatively and suggesting that we messy the forums so they 'know how damaging this is ' is ridiculous as they already are already aware of and working on the fire. Yes, the very one that I took the time to quote that preceded the analogy. I didn't 'correct' anything, I simply explained it a few times until you got it. I think most people reading my post understood I was talking about Carbine already being aware of the issues and not needing a bunch of people making a forum messy to know the issues exist as this is exactly what I referenced in my post. | |} ---- I couldn't agree more. This kind of attitude will get you far in life. Keep it up! ^_^ | |} ---- ----